DigiKnights - 1 - DigiKnights Rise
by IzzyIzumi14
Summary: DigiKnights are the newest type of DigiDestends. 8 new kids have been chosen to save te Digital World...Who are they? Can they do it?


DigiKnights - Digital Heros - Epsidoe 1 - DigiKnights Rise   
  
Disclaimer: I Dont own Digimon, because if i did the plot would be SO diffrent.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ahhhh!" screams a Digimon getting tunred into Stone.   
"Ahhhh Oh no!" Scremaed another.   
The First Season Digimon set around a Portal with Digieggs.   
"I Hope Some on who deserves this gets it" said Agumon.   
"Good-bye Baby Palamon..." sasid Palamon putting her egg in the portal   
and crying.   
The rest of the Digimon placed their Digieggs into the Prtal, as they   
watched the DigiEggs disapear.   
"Good-Bye Tai..." Agumon said as he turned seeing a shawdow and then   
a beam of Light at him.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He and the Other Digimon screamed as they turned   
into stone.   
"The Digieggs are out...now for the crest..." said Culumon.   
"Go to your holders...and send them here..to help us save our world.." he   
finished as the crest disapeared. Culumon went to a small barrier like thing   
,typed in $$#&!, (44371) and walked inside. It Closed be side him as the   
building like structure Was turned to stone. Inside the Barrier you could   
still see Culumon, in A deep Frozen Sleep.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Ok...How bout...err...no...ummmmm" said Rita looking at her cards.   
"Would you hurry up...i got a date with Steph at 5" said JT looking at   
his wrist watch, noticing it was 4:45.   
"I Knew you liked her..." answered Rita giggling.   
"Just hurry up..." he said once again.   
"Okay...How Bout...ummmmmmmmm This is SOOOOO Hard!!" she yelled.   
"How bout you just skip your turn..." said JT   
"errrrrrrrrrrrr....How bout we just call it a draw..?" she said back.   
"Fine...lets go meet Steph..." he said standing up and putting his cards in   
his pocket.   
"I Can come tooooo?" she asked.   
"Yeah..." answered JT.   
After a while of Walking the two freinds got to the park. They went over to   
the bench Stph was sitting at and sat by her.   
"Hey Steph" said JT putting his arm around her.   
"Hey...whys Rita here?" Steph asked JT   
"I Invivted her...is that okay...?" he asked   
"Yeah...Lets go see a movie...The New Digimon Movie Is out!" Steph screamed   
with delight.   
"With that babe Takato???" Asked Rita.   
"Yeah!!!!!!!!" screamed Steph.   
"Hes not that hot..." said JT looking away.   
"Are you Jealous JT????" asked Rita at Steph.   
"No! ...Maby i'll just go out with Rika..." he answered.   
"Ok..What ever!!!!!!" said Steph.   
As the Three got up 3 lights appeared in the Sky. Beams Shot out of Them   
and Covered the Children. A DigiEgg came out of there Chest and landed on   
ground. They Hatched and the 3 were amazed at what they saw.   
"Its...Its....Its a....Digimon....?" asked Rita blinking.   
"Am i dreaming???" asked Steph.   
"I....I....I dont think so...." answered JT.   
"Rita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Gatomon as she jumnped into her arms.   
"Hiya Steph Im Biyomon...your Digimon Partner!" said Biyomon   
"And im Tentomon." smiled Tentomon.   
The 3 kids looked at there Digimon and couldent beleive what they saw.   
"Oh yeah...we're supposed ot give you theses...." said Biyomon as the Digimon   
glowed and a beam shot at the kids.   
All three kids got surronded in Armor and the Rims of Rits's tunred Pink,   
JT's Brown, and Stephs Red.   
"Wow! Awsome!" yelled JT looking at him self.   
"Oh yeah..." said Steph looking at him.   
"This is soooo un real!" yelled Rita looking at hersle fand her Digimon.   
"Well Beleive it...." said Tentomon.   
"How do we get out of these?" asked JT   
"Easy...Press the Blue Button on the Right Wrist Thing." said Gatomon.   
The Kids pressed the button and the armor went off.   
"So how bout that Movie?" said JT   
"JT! We got to Hide Our Digimon!" said Steph.   
"Fine...." he answered.   
Some where in Pennsylvainia...   
"Yawn...Mummble...Snore" sleeped Darik.   
Ding Dong rang the door bell.   
"Comeing...Just a minute." said his mom as she walked to the door.   
"Hello! Is Darik Home???" asked Gina smileing.   
"He's sleeping...would you like me to wake him up?" she asked.   
"emmmmmmmmmmm Okay!" Gina Answered.   
Gina waited until he came out.   
"emmm Hello Gina....What do you want?" he said rubbing his eyes, almost   
falling over.   
"i wanted to know if you wanted to go out and eat something...it is almost 6:30"   
she said giggling.   
"Whats so funn.....funny?" he said.   
"Hee Hee! Your Hair is sticking up all over! and you look like Max Keeble on   
that movie!" she said laughing.   
"Shut up...come on inside..i'll get ready and we can go..." he said putting his   
hair down.   
"Okay!" she answered.   
After 10 mintues they were walking and Gina took out a Digimon Booster   
pack.   
"Lookie!" she said.   
"Cool! I have a pack too! Hears my cards!" he said pulling them out and showing   
her.   
"lets open mine.." she said as she sat down trying to Open it.   
"Lemme See!!!!!!!!!!!" he said, seeing her face light up.   
"yay! I got my Favoreite Card!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said Tunring it.   
"Its a....Huh? Whats that?" he asked.   
"Its a...You mean those Lights????" she asked   
"Yes...Theres 2" he said.   
"ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.   
2 of the lights shot towards them and they were covered with Armor...Dariks   
Rims whereGold, and Ginas were Green. Out of the Crest in the Middle were the   
crest Sincerity and Hope. A Patamon and Palamon pop out.   
"Gina!!!!!" screamed the Palamon.   
"oh...my...go-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed   
Gina, jumping behide Darik.   
"Its a..a...Digimon!"   
"You got that Right Darik!" said Patamon.   
"Oh...Dude! Its like...a Patamon!" he said.   
"Darik look what we are wearing..." said Gina looking at him.   
"Awsome Man!!!!' he said.   
"You are know DigiKnights!" said Palamon.   
"Digi...Knights?" asked Gina.   
"Yeah...Lets Explain..." said Patamon.   
"Digidestends are gone now...and our world is in grave Danger...there are so   
far 6 of you...3 live in New York and 3 here. The Other one has Gabumon...i   
think his name is Josh...not to sure....but any way..." said Palamon.   
"ok....well we better hide you guys...cause i am Reallly Hungry!!!!!!!!" moaned   
Darik.   
"Okay..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well...The Digimon Heros have been selected..or ateast some of them! Will the   
6 meet up? Find out next time on DigiKnights - Digital Heros!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Next Time: The DigiKnights make their first trip into the Digital world! Gina   
and JT seem to be real good freindds already! And whats this...Steph and Darik   
are a littel Jealous...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
By: JT


End file.
